<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prompt one-shots! Requests open! by Hazel2023, rosewatersweets</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559213">Prompt one-shots! Requests open!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel2023/pseuds/Hazel2023'>Hazel2023</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewatersweets/pseuds/rosewatersweets'>rosewatersweets</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel2023/pseuds/Hazel2023, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewatersweets/pseuds/rosewatersweets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Heyooo! Another book yes! This is written by both rosewatersweets and me! </p><p>So basically, this book is a bit different from your usual one, see, we, the authors, take one prompt and write our versions on it without showing each other. Basically both our takes on the same prompt!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Jordan Maron &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Kinda - Relationship, No Romantic Relationship(s), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hear my heartbeat? Just focus on that.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Prompt: “Hear my heartbeat? Just focus on that.”</p><p>Rosewatersweet's take:</p><p>
  <em>“You’re gonna kill him, right now!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The command rang out in the open festival venue, met with a resounding silence. The audience watched, wide-eyed and with bated breath as he stood unmoving, too fear-stricken to do so much as breathe. Techno was raising the crossbow, loading it, and aiming it directly at him. How would he get out of this? What should he do? Was he.. going to die?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Sorry, Tubbo.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A look of regret flickered across his executioner's face as they placed their finger against the trigger, whispering an ‘I’ll make it painless’. Vision blurry with tears, heart pounding wildly against his chest to the point where it <strong>hurt</strong>, he tried to scream for help, tried to beg, to say anything, but no words would come out. The firework was shot. And Tubbo’s vision exploded in a burst of red, blue, and white.</em>
</p><p>_</p><p>The bone-chilling sound of a scream of terror ripped Jordan out of a peaceful sleep. Jolting out of bed, he rushed out of the room in a tired haze, stumbling into the doorframe as he did so.</p><p>Was that Tubbo? Is he okay? Gods, please tell me he’s okay.</p><p>Picking up the pace, he approached the door to Tubbo’s room with worry clouding his thoughts.</p><p>“please. . please, no. . I’m sorry-”</p><p>At the sound of his son’s panicked voice, Jordan’s anxiety doubled. He practically slammed the door open, and he found that he couldn’t breathe as he took in the scene before him. Tubbo was clutching at his stomach desperately, rocking ever so slightly back and forth, tears rolling down his cheeks. His hair was damp with sweat, and under his breath, the boy kept gasping out apologies and pleas for help.</p><p>The captain was at his side in a flash.</p><p>“Tubbo! Tubbo, are you alright?”</p><p>A sob was the only response he got, but that was enough for him. Wrapping his arms around the younger, he rubbed their back gently. Tears began to wet his shirt.</p><p>“You’ll be okay, I’m with you now. I’m right by your side. Hear my heartbeat? Just focus on that.”<br/>
He continued to rub their back, murmuring words of comfort. Tubbo choked out an ‘I’m sorry, captain’. Jordan shook his head.</p><p>“You’ve done nothing wrong, Tubbo. Just breathe with me, m‘kay?”</p><p>He took in slow, audible breaths, and let out steady exhales. And after a long while, there was a tightness around his torso as his son hugged him back. They were still crying somewhat but were no longer gasping for air. The older continued to hold them close.</p><p>By the time their tears had finally stopped, his arms were falling asleep, but he still couldn’t help but smile in relief. Amidst the warmth of the moment, Tubbo yawned quietly.</p><p>“so, you tired now?”</p><p>“mm. .maybe.”</p><p>The captain chuckled at the sleepiness of his voice.</p><p>“alright. let’s get you to sleep then.”</p><p>He began to lean them back into the mattress, but was stopped by Tubbo clutching tighter onto him.</p><p>“are you gonna. . .are you gonna leave after this?”</p><p>“of course not. i’ll stay here ‘til you wake.”</p><p>This earns him a drowsy grin from the boy, who releases him from their hold and snuggles back into the pillows. He begins to get off the bed, to grab the chair by his desk, but Tubbo makes a noise of protest. They outstretch their hand.</p><p>Jordan ruffles their hair, and takes their hand, holds it in his.</p><p>“night.”</p><p>“goodnight, cap!</p><p>. .and thank you.”</p><p>He looks down warmly at his son.</p><p>“anytime, tubbo. anytime.”</p><p> </p><p>Hazel's take:</p><p>After the events involving the Dream SMP festival, Tubbo had left to stay with the Captain in the land of Mianite. He couldn't keep living with the pressure of fighting a war each day. At first, it had been fine. They had a purpose- freedom, but later on, it turned into a world of kill, or be killed.</p><p>The war changed from being something inspiring to becoming the stuff of nightmares. Having to fight each day to keep your life? Exhausting. Terrifying.</p><p>Most of the events were stuck in his head- memories are powerful after all. And can also resurface constantly. Especially whilst sleeping.</p><p>Mornings typically started out in hyperventilation. He'd stay in bed for a bit, trying to smother the smallest of sounds in fear of the Captain waking from his slumber. After that, he'd go wash his face in the sink and run a bath, letting the ripples of water wash whatever was haunting him away.</p><p>Unfortunately, dreams can be vivid if they wish. He's in the cage again.</p><p>I'll make it as painless as possible," Techno says, but in his eyes gleam a thirst for blood. He knows the pig enjoys suffering, he just doesn't allow that desire to show. Bloodthirst never leaves, and legends are usually based on a truth.</p><p>He watches the string of the crossbow grow taut, closing his eyes at the last second. "It's going to hurt," he realizes bitterly. He's never been afraid of pain, he grew up scavenging for whatever he could find to survive. The path Tubbo took always started out with barely living, how could it possibly end without suffering? But for some reason, he's scared now.</p><p>"Ties and bonds make you weak," he remembers hearing.</p><p>He reckons ties and bonds have pros and cons, for nothing comes without consequences.</p><p>Tubbo's terrified now because he's gained so much. He doesn't want to lose it, so he stuffs it deep into his pockets. But this is why people don't carry treasure around, it's easy to pickpocket someone's gold.</p><p>Friendships and treasure shouldn't be compared, for friendships are so much more valuable than wealth.</p><p>The firework hits and it feels as if his insides are burning, he's died and has been sent to hell to rot, for no one burns without being guilty. He wonders as death creeps on him, what his crime was.</p><p>The impact sends him flying out of the cage. He lands on his arms, hearing a sick crunch cushion his fall. The bones are broken without a doubt. As if the world wasn't already burning around him, a second firework is launched.</p><p>This time, it nestles itself in the hole in his chest, exploding inside of him. Distantly, he muses that if the first hit was hell, then his soul must have been banished to the deepest hole in Tartarus, along with all the other titans who have wronged something in their lifetime.</p><p>Only the worst of scoundrels deserved this pain. But why him? Was it when he stayed with Schlatt? Perhaps refusing to run away with Tommy was the final straw. In the end, he always did something wrong.</p><p>His ears are ringing and his chest is dripping ichor with every shaky breath, but he still manages to feel the rumble of the distant explosion. Whatever hope he had of being saved fades along with the flames of whatever Wilbur destroyed.</p><p>Tommy's not coming, no one is.</p><p>The ash falls from the sky like snow and a memory of him and the captain ice-skating flashes through his mind. He wants to freeze the memory, stay with it, back when they had smiles on their faces and the heat of insanity was far away.</p><p>He closes his eyes, and let's go.</p><p>But the universe had never been kind for him, now now, not ever.</p><p>A sword goes through his abdomen.</p><p>Tommy screams, strangely enough, he sounds like the Captain.</p><p>Someone's shaking him.</p><p>He shoots up from his sleep.</p><p>Tears blurring his eyes, he manages to make out the figure of the Captain. He can't hear or smell anything, it's evident that every sense besides touch seems to have numbed.</p><p>He's brought into a hug and it's too much and he wants to be left alone and hide under his bed but he needs this hug and he's trying to hold onto whoever is grabbing him for dear life and the other doesn't seem to understand but he's so overwhelmed.</p><p>He catches a few words spilling from the person's mouth but it doesn't sound like anything and where's the hole in his chest. He goes and touches his chest looking for the injury that he's sure is there. But it's not, and suddenly, he comes back to reality.</p><p>"Hear my heartbeat, Tubbo? Just focus on that."</p><p>And he does, he presses his face against his dad's chest and stays there.</p><p>Tubbo has always been able to identify the Captain's voice due to how leveled it was, how it always stayed the same even in the middle of a bloodbath. The Captain's voice was like a warm summer breeze rushing through his hair, calm like waves lapping onto the shore. But those waves could crash, creating a torrential downpour of rage that could drag you down into the depths of the ocean itself if needed, for no one got away with hurting the ones he loved.</p><p>The Captain starts rubbing his back, whispering comforting words. Eventually, he falls asleep again. And when he wakes up in the morning, his dad is still there, holding him as if he'd break if he let go. For once in his life, he thinks he might finally have a constant. One that he can rely on.</p><p>The thought brings a smile to his face.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Life isn't always black and white</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hazel: I'm very happy about how this turned out! Sorry for the delay btw!</p><p>Prompt: Life isn't always black and white<br/>For: hannahj423</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rosewatersweet's take:</p><p>“what the fuck are you doing here?”</p><p>schlatt practically snarled, taking a step forward and stabbing his finger at the boy. up close, Tommy could notice that his eyes were slightly glazed, cheeks a tad flushed- ah. he’s a bit drunk, isn’t he? well, that’s not good. He gets more aggressive when he’s drunk.</p><p>“Tommyinnit, I said what the <strong>fuck</strong> are you doing here?”</p><p>“and why do I have to tell you? why should I tell you anything, drunkard?”</p><p>perhaps it was unfortunate that Tommy was feeling aggressive too.</p><p>“why do you have to tell me?”</p><p>the hybrid let out a barking laugh.</p><p>“why do you have to tell me? because I’m. the. president. understand?”</p><p>“. .not to me.”</p><p>the boy muttered, hands clenching into fists at his side. despite his quiet tone, his eyes were smoldering.</p><p>“you’re not my president, schlatt. my president is Wilbur, and Wilbur only.”</p><p>there was an empty silence after that, one that dragged on and on, instilling a feeling of dread in Tommy. it brought his fire of rage down to a sputtering spark, as it began to set in exactly what he had just done. not only was trespassing into “Manburg”, but he was speaking back to the current president of the nation. well, fuck. he was screwed.</p><p>but the quiet of the response that he received was not what he was expecting.</p><p>“y-yeah, yeah. wilbur’s the good guy, right? it’s always Wilbur this, Wilbur that, because you all can’t get it into your thick skulls that maybe- just maybe, life isn’t always black and white.”</p><p>and once again, there was silence, as Tommy took in the man before him, the drunk of a “president”, the leader who was always so high and mighty, whose eyes were now red from the alcohol and - were those tears? - and who looked oddly vulnerable. in the back of his mind, he felt a small but strange twinge of emotion. pity?</p><p>did he truly pity the dictator who stole their land, their nation away from them?</p><p>no. no, he couldn’t feel pity for this man, for the people’s sake, for Wilbur's sake.</p><p>“Wilbur is the good guy, schlatt. he was a good president, unlike you. what good have you done for the people, huh? when have you shown any care for l’manburg or any of its citizens? you’re a piece of shit, trying to get sympathy like this.”</p><p>Tommy jeered. he had to clear this emotion out of his head, he really did.</p><p>“. .I am not trying to get <em>sympathy</em>. I am a piece of shit, I’ll give you that much, and it’s true that I don’t really care about the people who I govern. but I have not and never will try and get sympathy from anyone, much less a kid like you-“</p><p>“-I’m not a-“</p><p>“you are a kid, Tommy. you’re sixteen for god’s sake- and immature, so blinded by the thought that your brother could no wrong that you refuse to even consider the thought. he fucking laced this country that you seem to care so much about with TNT. he was going to blow this place to smithereens, but you don’t care about that, right? so obsessed with not handing his ‘unfinished symphony’ over to someone else- who still won completely fairly, mind you- that he was just going to destroy it all. it’s true that I’m awful, I’ve been terrible to Manburg and it’s citizens, never really given a damn about the fate of this land. but honestly?”</p><p>the hybrid took in a deep, shaky breath, shooting a glare just over the boy’s shoulder, at the country in the distance. and although Tommy couldn’t make much out through the dark of night, he could’ve almost sworn he saw a few tears run down the man's cheeks.</p><p>“I’ve still done things okay ‘round here, managed to keep it running, and you know what, I can at least admit to my faults; however many of them there are. This is not nearly as one-sided as you think it is- there is no right person in this situation.”</p><p>The air was cold, biting at Tommy's ears as he opened, and then closed his mouth, trying to think of a response as Schlatt’s eyes grew redder, more supposed tears falling down. to his frustration, he didn’t have one. even though he didn’t want to think schlatt was right, he had no retort, because what he had said was not necessarily wrong. the voice of the older snapped him out of his thoughts.</p><p>“you’ve- you’ve heard enough of me rambling. get the hell out of here, kid, before I call someone else over here to throw you out.”</p><p>shaking his head frantically, Tommy made for the trees with haste, bounding through the forest at a pace that made his lungs burn, despite the fact that a small voice in the back of his mind was wondering if maybe, just maybe, schlatt was right about something for once. and he felt the same faint feeling as before, that odd variant of pity, as he heard what sounded like muffled crying in the distance.</p><p> </p><p>Hazel's take:</p><p>Dream couldn’t figure out Eret. He’d been around the world and reached the conclusion that there were two types of people; those who see life as white and those who see life as black. He wasn’t sure what the hell Eret saw.</p><p>At first, he was sure the guy saw everything white. Dancing around with his revolutionary friends in blue coats. Fighting a war they weren’t prepared to win.</p><p>Then he comes and saves Tubbo from getting kidnapped -yes, Dream had been aiming to get Tubbo on his side, the kid used to be very gullible- and he still tries to convince Eret. Because why not? He went through all that effort, why would he throw it away? Except Eret doesn’t need convincing, he accepts immediately.</p><p>‘He sees black’ he thinks, and he reckons that he’s dug out Eret’s true persona. A man discontent with his position in life, searching for a way out.</p><p>The war ends and L’manberg gets its independence.</p><p>Then the president makes the dumbest choice ever and decides to hold an election to assure his power. After fighting a whole war with him in command and winning, he thinks his power isn’t established enough? How much more respect does he want for the name ‘Soot’?</p><p>Expectedly, this news attracts men with power and connections, and expectedly, Tommy and Wilbur lose the election. They’re banished from the land they built. Their allies join them, and unexpectedly, in a turn of unprecedented events, Eret supports them.</p><p>‘His redemption arc’ he calls it with a sorrowful smile.</p><p>The world is full of simple characters, those who don’t change or reflect. The villain will forever be the villain, once a hero always a hero. Once white forever white, once black always black.</p><p>A light shines in the midst of darkness. Eret is capable of adapting, he realizes. Of reflecting and analyzing.</p><p>Of feeling.</p><p>Guilt, remorse, and revenge are things Dream though impossible for the others.</p><p>Perhaps he thought wrong.</p><p>“Life isn’t always black and white.” The wind whispers, caressing his face.</p><p>“Maybe” he responds, looking at the huge castle on the horizon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this one! If you have a prompt leave it below! But remember they're supposed to be vague so the we're able to add our own personal touches to the story!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Heyo heyo! Hope you enjoyed that! It was kinda weird that they both ended up so similar but that will probably change for the next ones! Feel free to leave prompts below btw!</p><p>—</p><p>(from rosewatersweets: also for those wondering, the majority of these fics will be focused around the captain and tubbo dynamic! in addition, if you were hoping to request something more specific than just a quote, you could always drop that under either mine or hazel’s individual request books!)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>